


Crime Scene Photos (#466 Flash)

by ladygray99



Series: Whitman Annex [4]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is the crime scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime Scene Photos (#466 Flash)

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a little cut scene from my [ Whitman 'verse](http://ladygray99.livejournal.com/15583.html#cutid1) story [Sing my Body Electric](http://ladygray99.livejournal.com/28462.html). It takes place between chapters four and five.

The flashes blinded him briefly and he squeezed his eyes shut. Lights still flared behind his lids as he heard the whine of the camera before the next flash. 

He knew it was necessary. His body was a crime scene and there could be no shadows. 

The photographer asked him to turn and mumbled an apology. He knew the young man, seen him at crime scenes, knew him to be professional and respectful. There was another flash but his back was turned. He had a morbid desire to look at that photo; see the damage he could only feel.

**Author's Note:**

> On a side note The Modern Man I Sing was originally titled Flash Bulbs and is still listed as such in my documents.


End file.
